


This is a first

by AmalathianTempest



Category: No Fandom, exophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, First Time, Prompt Fill, Smut, Succubus, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalathianTempest/pseuds/AmalathianTempest
Summary: Reader summons a sex demon to take their virginity





	This is a first

**Author's Note:**

> Story prompt i did on tumblr provided by MonsterKinkMeme

**You summon an incubus/succubus, because you were just in that place in your life where you needed some good sex and you didn’t care from where. A sex demon sounded as good an idea as any.**

**Although when they appear, they seem shy, nervous, and unsure of themselves, and you realize…. oh no…..**

**_You’re their first._ **

* * *

 

            You sat on your bed looking at the summoning ritual instructions messing with the pages nervously, everything was ready you just needed to say the words. So why were you so nervous? you were ready, you wanted to have sex, all you needed to do was say the goddamn words. The sex demon would take care of most of it they would know what to do, they could take the lead.

You fiddled with the hem of your oversized shirt, you weren’t wearing a bra, only the shirt and panties. You were too self-conscious to be completely naked.  You took a deep breath reading the words on the paper, the room becoming dark, candles lighting themselves, flickering as you continued to read, with a flash of light, the demon appeared.

She was the most beautiful woman you’d ever seen, she was tall, her skin a lovely shade of teal, her dark horns curled back like a rams’ and were decorated in small golden chains around them, her black hair flowed down to her waist she was absolutely stunning.

“H-hey” Your voice cracked you cursed yourself for it, she approached you on the bed standing over you, she used her hand to tilt your chin up, was her hand shaking? or was that your imagination?

“Hello, did you summon me?”

“I- yeah I did…” You stared up at her; her eyes were silver in color, and absolutely captivated you. She bent down to kiss you, her lips brushing lightly against yours her lips were soft and warm. She pulled away her lips just barely touching yours were her lips trembling?

“Um this is my first time, so…”

“Your first time with a succubus?”

“N-no its my first time…ever” She looked at you, a look of relief on her face, “Is…is this your first time to?” you asked her, her cheeks darkened in color.

“Yeah…”

“I’m sorry I’m you’re first…” You apologized, she sat next to you on the bed.

“What do you mean?”

“I-I’m not really that pretty…” You muttered looking away from her, again messing with the hem of your shirt. She placed her hand on top of yours, your face burning.

“…I think you’re really cute” she told you, “we can take things slow and figure things out together” her hand gripped your chin gently forcing you to look up at her.

“Can I kiss you?” She asked you, you nodded, her lips pressing gently against yours. Your arms wrapping around her neck deepening the kiss. She sighed against your lips, your tongue licking her bottom lip searching for permission, she granted it her tongue meeting yours. You made a noise in surprise feeling that her tongue was much longer than yours, the muscle explored your mouth as she dominated the kiss, moaning into the kiss, as she slid her hands down to your hips, rubbing circles into your skin.

 “Your skin is so warm…” she whispered to you, shyly kissing your neck her lips tickling your neck from her light kisses, a hand drifted up your shirt her hand resting on your belly, you slowly pulled the shirt over your head. She looked over your body her pupils blown wide turning her silver irises into thin rings. You pulled her into another kiss laying down onto the bed pulling her with you. Your hands tangling into her hair while she kissed down your chest.

“can I…?” she looked up at you looking for permission to touch your chest you nodded, she kissed down reaching your nipple she gave it an experimental lick, you shivered in anticipation it wasn’t too long before she took the bud into her mouth sucking and nibbling. You let out a moan not used to the feeling of teeth and tongue, you arched your chest into her mouth. Her hands rubbing along your sides. It felt like an eternity before she let go of your nipple her long tongue licking it a final time, she nuzzled her face into stomach kissing your skin.

“I can smell your arousal” she commented your face heated up, “You smell so sweet…” she continued, her head drifting down towards your thighs, she pressed her cheek against your inner thigh, kissing your skin down towards your heat.

“Is it alright if I…?” you nodded, she bit her plump lip, lowering her head, she gave a long lick along your folds you let out a low moan as her tongue slowly licked along your folds moaning as she did. She kissed your clit before taking it into her mouth sucking and licking at the sensitive bud of nerves, you gripped the sheets panting and moaning.

She wouldn’t let up her hands gripping your hips, her long tongue occasionally sliding inside you stroking your walls thrusting in and out, your hips grinding into her face, your back arching as you moaned, you were getting close. She replaced her tongue with her fingers her mouth going back to your clit. Her fingers curling hitting that spot inside you that made you moan in pleasure. Your walls clenching around her fingers as you grew closer and closer until white hot pleasure surged through you, practically screaming in pleasure as she licked along your folds greedily working you through your orgasm until you were twitching from over stimulation.

“I…ah fuck…” you sighed letting your breathing even out, she sat up her chin covered in a mixture of your juices and her saliva, she looked down at you in your afterglow with a small smile. she leaned down kissing you again it was soft and comforting, you held her hips as she straddled you; you wanted to make her feel as good as she made you feel.

“Will…you sit on my face?” you asked her, she excited at your request quickly crawling over you to position herself over your face, you kissed along her inner thigh, your hands holding her hips. You gave her sex an experimental lick to her sex, her fluids collecting on your tongue, she tasted sweet on your tongue, you eagerly licked at her folds for more. Licking and sucking at her clit, she ground herself against your face moaning quietly her slick dripping onto your face .

“You taste so good” you told her, your tongue going as deep as it could inside her your nose rubbing against her clit her hips moving faster against your face you swirled your tongue inside her walls.

“I’m really close, ah fuck!” she whimpered out, you moved your hand to stroke her clit to push her over the edge her walls fluttering against your tongue, she cried out riding your face through her orgasm while you lapped up her juices, her hips shaking against your hands as she slowly slid herself from you lying beside you she pulled you close to her, kissing your neck. You wish you could see her again not just in bed.

“uh… can-can I see you again? Like a date” you asked her, she looked at you surprised, you knew most never really summoned the same sex demon twice. “If you don’t that’s cool I-”

“Yes” she interrupted you. “My name is Aera”

“I’m Y/N”


End file.
